Those Small Moments
by missanna444
Summary: This is all romantic, tragic, and happy moments told from a different charater's point of veiw. Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So here's my new story. This is a bunch of moments from couples like Percabeth and Jasper, but they are told from a P.O.V in which it was NOT originally told. Enjoy! This one is the famous scene in Battle of the Labyrinth. **

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Annabeth!" Percy called. I clamped a hand over his mouth and wrestled him behind a large cauldron. He could be such a Seaweed Brain sometimes!

"Do you want to get us killed?" I asked after he pulled of the invisibility cap off my head.

"We've got company." he told me and explained our situation. I got nervous. This was not good in any way. They had been banished for black magic. I'd never found out what it was, but I knew it was called black magic for a reason. Percy looked at me.

"Put on your cap and get out. I'll distract them." he suggested. Immediately, I wanted to protest.

"Percy, you'll be killed! There's got to be a different way!" I protested. He shook his head, making his shaggy black hair shift.

"It's the only way. Besides, I'll be fine. Maybe you can find Hephaestus again and warn him." he argued. I clenched my jaw tight, trying so hard not to punch him. A thought crossed my mind. What if I never saw him again? This could be the last time I'd see him in my life. Upon impulse, I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Be careful." I put on the hat and dashed away. For a moment, I watched his astounded face. I smiled. Maybe he would make it home.

**Okay, I know it's short and the quotes are mostly wrong. I didn't have a copy with me at the time. Review please! PM me if you have a suggestion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Time for Chapter 2! So, this moment is when Luke died. I know it's sad, but we see it from Percy's point of view, so I wanted to use it. Enjoy!**

**Luke's P.O.V**

I raised my sword to strike Annabeth. No, Kronos did, but he was controlling me.

"Family, Luke. You promised." she murmured. I saw blood trickle from her mouth. But I raised the sword higher. I tried to control my arms, but they weren't mine to control anymore.

"Promise." she said again. Seeing her, with blood and grime all over her, brought me to my senses. I gasped, getting air, almost as if I hadn't breathed in ten minutes.

"Annabeth… You're bleeding." I croaked. It was my voice. Annabeth tried to raise her dagger, but if fell. She pleaded to Percy. He scooped up the dagger and knocked my sword away. I didn't even notice he was there. He put himself between us.

"Don't touch her!" he said. Kronos's voice took over again.

"Jackson…" he growled. I felt my body glowing golden.

"He's changing… help." I gasped. "He's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please!" Kronos took over once more and went to grab the sword, which was still in the hearth. Percy tried to stop me, but I pushed him back, knocking him into Athena's throne. I picked up the sword, only to drop it back into the fire. The coals had made it hot and my hands were now smoking. I took control for a moment and muttered, "Percy, please."

Percy got to his feet and came towards me, grasping Annabeth's knife. He looked like he was going to attempt to kill me.

"You… you can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself… only my hand… I know where… I can keep him controlled." I gasped, trying to speak. I was glowing now and my time was waning.

"Please… no time." I groaned, watching my arms begin to smoke. A look of understanding passed through Percy's eyes. He swallowed and gave me the knife. I took the hilt and stabbed the blade into a spot under my left arm. It burned as if I was touching a white hot flame. The room shook and an aura seemed to come around me. I gazed at Annabeth as she limped over.

"You knew. I almost killed you." I croaked out.

"You were a hero in the end Luke. You'll go to Elysium." she murmured, her voice shaking. I shook my head.

"Think rebirth. Try for three times."

"You always pushed yourself too hard." She touched my burnt fingertips.

"Did you love me?" I coughed.

"There was a time I thought… well, I thought…" she glanced at Percy. "You were like a brother to me, Luke. But, I didn't love you." her voice was soft. I nodded, knowing she'd say this. Grover wanted to get ambrosia, but I told him not to. I told him he was the best satyr ever. I griped Percy's sleeve tightly. I coughed.

"Ethan, me, all the unclaimed… don't- don't let it happen again." I gasped.

"I won't. I promise." he said. I nodded slowly. I felt a slight darkness close around me and I let my hand grow slack. Everything would be okay now.

**Yeah, this one was sad. I felt like this was an important part of the series, so I decided to write in Luke's mind. Let me know if you have any ideas because I want to write what you want to read. Anyhow, I hope you liked it and please tell your friends. Don't for get to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, thank you to those who reviewed! Thank you for the suggestions and the praise. You guys are the best! This moment is for allen r who suggested this. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I stood next to Luke. They had gagged my mouth and my hands were cuffed behind my back. Worst of all, though, Luke had his sword point at my throat. This felt so unlike him. But, he never really had been the same after his quest years ago. After he had tried to kill Percy, I knew something was wrong. But even so, this didn't feel like something Luke would do, even after all of that. Zoe tried to pull off Artemis's chains. The General laughed.

"Ah, how touching." he boomed. Percy turned and saw everything. He saw the dracaenae holding the coffin and he saw Luke. Finally, his eyes drifted to me. He looked like he had a million things to say. I tried to use my eyes to tell him to run. It appeared that he got the message. I don't think anyone else did, though.

"Luke, let her go." Thalia growled. Percy is right; she is scary when she's mad. Luke grinned.

"That's the General's decision. But good to see you again."

Thalia spat at him and I admit, I wasn't surprised. The General laughed. Artemis groaned.

"Don't respond, do not challenge him" she said. Percy spoke up.

"Wait, you're Atlas?" he asked. Only a Seaweed Brain would ask that.

"So, even the stupidest of the heroes can finally figure something out. Yes, I am Atlas, the general of the Titans and terror of gods. Congratulations. I will kill you presently, once I deal with this wretched girl." Atlas said. Percy frowned. He didn't always mind when I called him Seaweed Brain, but when someone calls him stupid it's a whole different story. But, I guess he had some sense in him and he didn't overreact.

"You're not going to hurt Zoe. I won't let you." he said. The General laughed again.

"You have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter." he sneered. Percy looked confused.

"A family matter?" he asked. Zoe frowned, too.

"Yes, Atlas is my father." she said.

Percy looked between them as if he could tell Zoe's claim was true. I wished he'd stop making small talk and actually do something. Unfortunately, he didn't do so anytime soon.

"Thalia, you still can join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look! Thalia, call it. You will be more powerful than the gods." Luke persisted. Thalia stared at him. She saw his change and how different he was from the old days.

"Luke, what happened to you?" her voice rung with pain. I felt for her. She hadn't been here when Luke had tried to kill Percy with the scorpion. For her, this was all fresh and new. It was still hard for me, too. But I'd dealt with this for a few years. For Thalia, this was very new.

"Do not, Thalia. We must fight them." Zoe warned. A sacrificial flame appeared. My eyes widened. I should have known! I glanced at Percy.

"Thalia, no." he pleaded. I hoped she wouldn't. This would destroy everything.

**- skip a few pages -**

Percy looked at Artemis, who was holding the sky.

"Give me the sky." he told her. What was he doing? It's almost impossible for a mortal to hold the weight. Believe me, I've tried.

"No, boy. You don't know what you're asking. It will crush you!" she cried.

"Annabeth took it!" I stared at him. It didn't matter!

"She barely survived! She had the true spirit of a huntress. You will not last so long." she told him. He protested again.

"I'll die anyway! Give me the sky." he growled. He wasn't giving up easy. He slashed her chains and took the weight. Was he crazy? I suppose he was. Percy's face screwed up in terrible pain. I remembered the pain it had brought me.

**- Skip more pages-**

**Sorry about all the skipping. If I put it all in, it would be too long.**

We were at the Olympian party. I admit, I was surprised that Thalia was now a huntress. Percy's face was so pale before they called her name. I wondered why, but I didn't have time to be curious and I certainly wasn't about to ask him about it. Anyhow, as I searched for him I was him with my mother.

"Percy! Oh… Mom." I stopped.

"I will leave you, for now." she said and abruptly left.

"Was she giving you a hard time?" I asked Percy. He frowned.

"No. It's, uh, it's fine." he replied. I wasn't sure if he was of not, but I didn't think it was all fine. I reached over and touched the grey streak of hair he'd gotten from holding the sky. I now had one, too. He stared at me, as if he had so many millions of things to say. Yet, at the same time, he didn't want to say anything at all.

"So, what did want to tell me earlier?" I asked. He smiled and looked around.

"I was thinking that we got interrupted at Westover Hall and I think I owe you a dance." he said. A smile crept to my lips.

"All right, Seaweed Brain." I said simply and I took his hand. It felt good to be happy after so many days of sorrow. I knew it wouldn't last long, so I decided to just sit back and enjoy it.

**Okay! I hope you liked it. Again, please tell your friends. Also, make sure to review and PM me if you have any suggestions! **

**Yours,**

**Anna **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, thank you to those who reviewed! Thank you for the suggestions and the praise. You guys are the best! You guys are amazing! This moment is for Mousefur98 who suggested this. Enjoy!**

**Thalia's P.O.V  
** My head pounded and my heart was racing. I felt so weak, and yet, I felt more alive than ever. I didn't open my eyes, just listened to what was around me. I heard feet running through the grass. A voice spoke, terrified and confused.

"It… she… just suddenly there." There was silence for a moment. Then, more pounding feet. They were coming towards me this time. A voice called, "Percy, wait!" Who was Percy and what was he doing? I felt someone kneel next to me. There was a long silence. I was so confused that I had a headache and decided just to keep my eyes closed and not think.

"It's true. I can't believe it." a very familiar voice said. Finally, someone who could make an entire sentence. A warm hand placed itself on my forehead.

"She needs nectar and ambrosia." a young male voice commented. It must've been the person who'd put their hand on my face. He lifted me into a seated position. I felt my head rest on his shoulder.

"Come on! What's wrong with you people? Let's get her to the Big House." He yelled to someone. How many people were there? No one moved and there was utter and complete silence. I needed answers, so I took a chance. I drew in a shaky breath and opened my eyes.

The boy next to me looked about thirteen and had green eyes and black hair. I looked around and saw a centaur, a satyr and a girl I vaguely recognized staring at me in wonder.

"Who-" I started to ask. The boy responded.

"I'm Percy. You're safe now." he said gently. My brow furrowed.

"Strangest dream-" I said.

"It's okay." he said.

"Dying."

"No. You're okay. What's your name?"

I stared at him. He was certainly a half-blood. I looked into his eyes.

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus." I said.

Later, I was in the Big House and the boy and the girl came in.

"You're… Annabeth?" I asked. She nodded. She looked similar, except older. She had the same grey eyes and blonde hair. She looked thirteen now, just like the boy who had introduced himself as Percy.

"So, what exactly happened?" I asked. They both dove into stories about how I'd turned into a tree and that someone had poisoned the tree and when they healed it, I had appeared. I felt like there was something they weren't telling me. Where was Luke? I had thought he would've been with Annabeth when I'd appeared. I asked about him. Annabeth stared at her lap while Percy stared out the window. I glared at them until Annabeth finally looked up.

"He's different now. He… he's gone to the other side." she whispered.

"What do you mean 'other side'? Is he evil?" I asked. Percy told me of what had occurred last summer. When he mentioned Luke, Annabeth would look away. She looked at me and said, "He's not evil."

I could tell I'd hit a sore spot. I let it sink in.

"So, he lied?" I asked. Annabeth frowned.

"What are you saying?" she said.

"He promised us family. Considering he went to be evil- I mean, he joined Kronos, it doesn't seem like his stayed true to us." I explained. Percy stared at his feet, not sure what to do. Annabeth looked away. None of us spoke for a long time. Luke was evil now? How could that be possible? He had been so kind and wonderful before. This wasn't true. Yet, maybe it was. He DID always curse our parents and he never thought the gods deserved power. For a moment, I understood. But I thought about it. Luke was wrong about the gods. Without them, we'd be living in a world of terror.

Finally, Percy spoke up.

"So, what do we do?" he asked. I looked up.

"I guess we have to fight." I responded. Both Percy and Annabeth stared at me.

"How could we possibly win? We'd be up against the Titans and a few minor gods." Percy asked.

"We get the other gods to help. It's the only way and we're not going to sit around and let our world be destroyed!" I said indignantly, my voice getting louder. Annabeth swallowed nervously, but she nodded. But Percy shook his head. We both glared at him.

"The gods… are temperamental. Even if it means surviving, they'd never help." he said. He saw my glare and looked away.

"We have to try! We're not giving up until we try!" I growled at him. He turned back to me.

"First, who said anything about 'we'? Second, the Titans are to powerful!" He retorted. Annabeth sighed.

"Look, both of you, Thalia's right and we WILL try. But Percy is right, too. We need to prepare first." she said, quelling the argument. I sighed because I knew she was right. We'd take it one day at a time. We'd be careful and prepare. But we'd be ready when the time finally came.

**I know the end was obviously not in the book, but it was cool to imagine how they told Thalia about Luke. I hope you enjoyed it. As always, TELL YOUR FRIENDS and review! Thank you SO much for reading. I love you guys so much. Please PM me for suggestions!**

**Yours,**

**Anna **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long to post. Here in the U.S.A, the huge snow storm that hit New England hit us really badly. I have school vacation week coming up, so I will post then, too so I can make up for it. This takes place in BOTL. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

We ran as fast and as far as we could. We had no idea where we were going, but _away_ seemed like a good place to go. We just needed to get away from Kronos. Once Rachel stopped, I let myself fall and let my tears fall. I head Nico and Percy talking quietly, but to me it sounded like it was distant and fuzzy. The ringing in my ears didn't exactly help me get my head on straight, either.

I had no idea what was going on, so I lifted my head. "What… what was wrong with Luke? What did they do to him?" I asked, my throat closing up, making it hard to speak. Percy explained everything he'd seen. I shook my head.

"No. That's not true. He couldn't…" I croaked sadly. Percy looked away for a moment. He glanced back at me.

"He gave himself over to Kronos. I'm sorry, Annabeth. But Luke is gone." he said. I wouldn't let myself believe Percy's words. What about when Rachel hit him with the brush? He'd been himself, even if it was just a moment.

"No! You saw when Rachel hit him." I protested. Percy nodded and glanced at Rachel.

"You hit the Lord of the Titans in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush." he said to her. She shrugged and stated it was the only thing she had. My frown only got deeper.

"But you _saw!_ When it hit him, just for a second, he was dazed. He came back to his senses." I insisted.

"So maybe Kronos wasn't completely settled in the body or whatever. That doesn't mean Luke was in control." Percy countered. I glared at him, anger rising in my stomach.

"You want him to be evil, is that it? You didn't know him before! I did." I yelled at him. An angry and maybe even annoyed glint lit Percy's eyes for a moment.

"What is it with you? Why do you keep defending him?" He shouted back at me. Rachel butted in but I cut her off. I wasn't able to speak; I was so sad and confused. I put my head down once again and sobbed some more. But I had another reason this time. Something, a feeling, had been bothering me since just before the summer began. I wasn't sure now, what I felt.

I'd always liked Luke, and even had a crush on him. It didn't seem to matter that he was older than me. But when Percy came around, I guess something had changed. Plus, he'd saved my life last winter. He'd saved me from… Luke. And then a few weeks ago, I didn't really understand what had happened. I'd thought Percy was going to die on Mount St. Helens. I guess it had triggered a small feeling inside me and I kissed him. What was going on? I had to push my thoughts aside as Percy knelt next to me.

"Hey, I'm sorry. We need to get going." He said softly.

"I'm… I'm all right." I stood, not knowing what to do or say.

**Okay, it wasn't my best, but I hope you liked it anyway! If there are any suggestions, please PM me. Don't forget to review and tell your friends if you liked it! You guys are amazing!**

**Yours,**

**Anna **


End file.
